ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prisoner Escapes
The Prisoner Escapes is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. It is the first episode to be shown as a flashback and is the first episode about someone other than Ben. Plot Prisoner 775 is in a lock up in a Plumbers SpaceShip conversing with another prisoner when he is asked how he escaped. The prisoner then has a flashback about it. Prisoner 775 is in a cell when a Spheroid is brought in by Guards. He sits opposite him just staring in an awkward silence. The Spheroid breaks the silence by asking what the Prisoner's name is. The Prisoner becomes invisible and climbs to the top bunk to show it as his. The Spheroid reasks the question. When he doesn't answer the Spheroid informs him that his name is Captain J. The Prisoner lightens up and says that he can just call him "Lizzo." Captain J asks if Lizzo would like to break out. They huddled and Captain J began explaining what would be done when a Polar Manzardill Guard walked in announcing it was Dinner Time. Captain J began to inflate ready to spit at him but the guard froze him in less then a second. The guard cuffed the Lizzo and forced him to help push his frozen roommate with his head. After they arrived, Lizzo was uncuffed and Captain was unfrozen. They lined up to receive their dinner. The lady serving them put a large spoonful onto Lizzo's tray, making it splash onto his face. Lizzo growled, extracted his barb and nearly stabbed the lady but his tail was grabbed by Captain J's. Captain J told him to wait until later so it could create a diversion. They sat down and ate. Once they were finished Lizzo turned invisible and used his tail to knock over a food tray onto a Splixson. He growled and multiplied, attacking people. Captain and Lizzo stood up ready to run but their guards stood still as the others took action. Captain J inflated but they were both frozen. The guards pushed them back to their cell. As they were being pushed they saw one of the Splixson clones being murdered, killing every other copy. The two remained in the cell until they unfroze. Once they did Lizzo wanted to take revenge, instantly. Captain J explained the plan, how they would have to remain innocent for the next month or so until an attack would be unexpected. Lizzo was aggrovated but agreed. They then went too sleep. The two were awoken early in the morning for a rub down search. After the guard left they began conversing, getting to know eachother. Captain J asked how Lizzo ended up in Incarcecon. He explained how Ben became Wildmutt to fight him but was not strong enough. How Ben gained an evolution feature and became an Evolved Vulpimancer (Ultimate Wildmutt) to defeat him. Lizzo then asked how Captain J ended up in Incarcecon. Captain J explained about how he was a pirate and was arrested for selling illegal treasures. The next two months went by with many more riots. Lizzo and Captain J were awoken at midnight for a Rub down search. Lizzo pulled out his tail barb and stabbed the guard through the back. Lizzo took cuffs from the dead guard and cuffed Captain J. Lizzo then became invisible so it looked as though the guard was escorting Captain J. Captain J melted away the door and they escaped. The two came upon a group of guards in the Spaceship parking lot. Lizzo threw the corpse at the guards and they attacked. Within a matter of minutes they were all dead. Captain J took a pair of keys from one of the guards and ran to a Spaceship. He unlocked it and started the engine, warning Lizzo he was a bit rusty. They took off into space with ship after ship of plumbers following them. Captain J instructed for Lizzo to take the wheel. Captain J stuck his head out the door, inflated and melted every ship. He took the wheel again, asking for Lizzo's destination. Lizzo replied with Earth. Captain J dropped Lizzo off on Earth. Lizzo asked where he was headed. Captain J replied he was heading back to Scalpasc to see his family. With that he left. Lizzo found a Galvanic Mechamorph gliding around and causing trouble. Lizzo recruited it to help him defeat Ben. Lizzo then found two men in Beleclavas and recruited them. They then followed Ben and the Galvanic Mechamorph merged with a train. Characters *Lizzo (Prisoner 775) *Captain J *Splixson (Desceased) *Plumbers *Ben (Mentioned only) Aliens Used *Wildmutt (Mentioned Only) *Ultimate Wildmutt (Mentioned Only) Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX